1Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted N-(4-cyano-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)methylamine derivatives, their preparation, and their application in therapy.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives exhibiting an affinity for cannabinoid CB1 receptors have been described in particular in patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941, EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354, and EP 1 150 961 and in international patent application WO 2005/000 820.
There have now been new N-[(4-cyano-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)methyl]amine derivatives found which possess central and/or peripheral cannabinoid CB1 receptor antagonist properties.